


Shasha and Joe Kiss

by EchoDance



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game), WonderLab (Webcomic)
Genre: (Though they thought it wasn't at first), Baby's first Romance fic, First Kiss, Other, Requited Love, The health quality of cup noodles is discussed at one point, if these two don't kiss in canon that's what I wrote this for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoDance/pseuds/EchoDance
Summary: Shasha and Joe are friends, best friends. Though both of them yearn for something more of the other. They've both figured by this point that it's best left be, the other must not think of them that way or they've said something by now. Though this lunch break seems to have more in store for the both of them than food.
Relationships: Shasha/Joe (WonderLab)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Shasha and Joe Kiss

As the heads of the Control and Disciplinary departments, it made sense that Joe and Shasha were close. It would have been odd if they weren’t at least a little, working relations and all that, the two were closer than that though, often called good friends by those who knew them and how they interacted. Neither of them could deny that they were close enough to be called good friends, though those who knew them more often suspected that there was more to their relationship, though the two vehemently denied that part. 

“It’s not like that! We’re just friends!”, was a phrase oft heard from Joe’s office when questions arose, as one had just now from a new hire who was innocently curious. Joe could be seen scurrying from the office a short while later, a look of regret and mortification upon their face. (They had seemingly come upon a thought that troubled the Department Head somewhat. Though what that thought was was anyone’s guess at the moment.)

“If you’re just going to ask if me and Joe are dating then the answer is no, and unless you have another question that is pertinent to our work here I’d like to ask that you leave.” was the phrase sometimes heard when new hires entered the office of the Disciplinary Head Shasha, a phrase heard just about now. While they could reasonably force anyone who asked a question they didn’t want to answer out of their office, the E.G.O. of Reddened Buddy was enough to intimidate mostly anyone who was new to the department. (Anyone who wasn’t new or had seen Shasha around before being transferred to Disciplinary knew they wouldn’t raise a finger in an unprovoked attack, questions that they didn’t like were not attacks, they knew that. It still didn’t make questions about their life before Lobotomy or about their relationship with Joe okay to ask and it didn’t mean that an answer would appear.)

The two often had lunch together, so often in fact that when Shasha couldn’t find Joe at their usual spot, it was an alarming concern that made hunger null. There were very few moments of hesitation in the corporation that were permitted, as it was often survival to not hesitate, but still, Shasha hesitated by looking for any kind of indicator that Joe was actually there. Shasha hesitated once more by waiting just a few moments to see if Joe was just running late. (Nevermind that they never ran late, never never in all the years Shasha had known them. It was one of the reasons that Shasha cared for them so much, when they said they’d come back at a specific time, they always did. It was a comfort to them, a comfort they had missed having.)

Joe really really hadn’t meant to be late, it was just that thinking about certain things had taken up so much time, that they hadn’t even realised that it was lunchtime. But when they had noticed they cursed themself and resolved to make it up to Shasha, but how? Something special to eat? Just saying sorry? They’d think about that later, when they’d made it there. (In doing so they’d forgotten their lunch, a cup of noodles left abandoned in a break room, perhaps it was for the best that the noodles were abandoned, they weren’t really that healthy as Shasha berated them so often about. Sure Shasha had eaten them a few times, but if only because they’d forgotten their lunch and Joe had several cups to spare. It had felt nice in a way, sharing their favorite food with their best friend, even if they got told off every time they showed up with it.)

It made them feel bad when Shasha looked at them with that single thankful eye, they hadn’t meant to worry them. (There was relief in Shasha’s eye, Joe could tell that much from studying their friend so much.)

“You’re late Joe,” were the words first said in the room. Almost hurt in a sense. (“Why? Why were you late? I was nervous that something had happened to you.”)

“Sorry Shasha, lost track of the time a little bit, I was thinking about some things.” (“I’m sorry for scaring you, I should’ve known better.”)

“Alright, were you thinking so hard that you forgot your lunch too?” (“I could share mine if you forgot it, I forgive you, just sit with me for a bit and we can have something to eat. Together, how I like it.”)

“Oh! That’s what I was forgetting. I swore something felt wrong when I came down here, I could go get it in a minute if that’s alright.” (“It’s not that I don’t want to share it’s just that I don’t particularly want to intrude, if that’s alright with you, me leaving for a few seconds?”)

“No, stay, I had too much of my lunch anyways. Besides, cup noodles aren’t that good for you.” (“Stay, I don’t want to be afraid that something’s going to breach and I won’t be alerted and neither of us have our weapons to fight it off. Also cup noodles aren’t that healthy, I care about your health Joe.”)

“How do you know it was cup noodles? I could’ve had something different today,” it was said with a playful smile, one that Shasha knew meant that they were teasing. (“It’s alright then? Gotta say it’s better than the noodles but the noodles are a comfort. But so are you so it balances out.”)

“You always have cup noodles. I don’t think I’ve seen you bring anything else except when you forget it and have the PangPang sandwiches leftover from the agents.”, as they said that they were splitting up their own lunch, they notably were giving more to the part that was going to Joe. (“You’re very predictable Joe, I love that about you ya know?”)

“You don’t have to give me so much Shasha, you must be hungry too.” (“Please don’t suffer for my sake, I can go with less food than you and you know that.”)

“I want you to have it, it’s fine.” (You’ve gone too many days without quality food for my liking, if it were up to me you’d eat like royalty every day of your life.”)

“Still…” Though they didn’t complain about it, it was still evident that it upset them that Shasha would be getting less lunch than them. (“I’ll make it up to you, just you wait.”)

“What were you thinking about though? What made you think so much that you were late?” (“I hope that it’s not anything bad, I’d hate for you to be troubled by something I couldn’t fix.”)

“You want to know?” (“Um, do they? Know? About it? And that’s why they’re asking?”)

“Of course, you’re my best friend, and also you were late to lunch because of it so it must’ve been important.” (“Oh I hope it doesn’t have to do with an abnormality, those are way too volatile for me to fix. I could suppress it for them if its breaching too often, I wouldn’t mind spending so much time in Control.”)

“You’re sure right?” (“Is this really happening? Now? Here?”)

“Yes, how many times do I have to say that I want to hear what’s on your mind?” (“I wonder? No, it couldn’t be, we’re just friends to them… they can’t possibly think the same way about me. As much as I’d like to hope. I’m content just being their friend mhm, silence desires.”)

“Well, uh, I’m not really sure how to put this, I guess, now that you’re asking.” They had turned their head away from Shasha, as if to hide something, a small blush specifically. (“Well then, it’s now or never, there’s a few ways this can go and none of them are going to end how I want it to. There is no chance in the world that they love me back in the same way.”)

“Just say it then, in the most blunt way you can.” They’d stopped sorting the lunch by now to look curiously at their companion, it wasn’t every day that they hid their face, what was the occasion? (“Why are they hiding their face from me? They have such a beautiful face.”)

“Well, you know that question that we get asked a lot? About… us, well… dating?” The rest of the answer became muffled as they murmured the rest of it. (“I have never been so nervous in my life wow, I mean sure I was afraid before and knew to fear for my life but this is a whole new kind of being afraid.”)

“Wha- What’s bothering you about that?” (“Are they sick and tired of hearing it? Do they want to break off our friendship because of it? I mean I don’t particularly like that question either but I really hope that we’re still going to be friends. Why am I so nervous?”)

“Uhm, well, it’s kinda, not, entirely wrong that I uh, kinda, have a, crush on, well.... uhm, you.” (The author would like to note what Joe was thinking at this point but all their thoughts had turned to panicked yelling and self doubts.)

“Oh,” (“Oh.”)

“I am so so so sorry if you don’t feel the same but I just had to get that out there because you asked and I’d really appreciate it if we could still remain friends!” Joe seemed to be under the impression that if they got all the words out the fear of rejection would vanish with it. (“Please Please Please Please Please! Please don’t make this mean we won’t be friends anymore!”)

“But, well I suppose if you’re saying it I should too, I feel the same.” (“Does this mean I can kiss their beautiful face? I’d like that, a whole lot.”)

“Wha-?” acting on some very brave thoughts, Shasha cupped Joe’s turned head in their hands and ducked in for a quick peck, and with that their bravery vanished. It was their turn to turn away, embarrassed. (“Shasha, and I? Kissed? Is? Is this real life? A dream? A dream come true?”)

Joe just sat there in shock for a few seconds before scooching right beside Shasha to give them a peck on the cheek, because they didn’t feel quite brave enough to scoop Shasha’s head like they’d scooped theirs. (It was Shasha’s thought’s turn to become incomprehensible screaming and yelling, but in a very very excited way.)

As it turned out, Shasha had turned because of their own blush, but just as quickly turned their head back as they’d turned away when they’d felt the kiss. Leaving them wide open for another, if Joe was feeling so confident, which they weren’t right now. (If the author could verbalise their thoughts she’d assume they’d be verbal keysmashes at this point. Not in a bad way but in an incredibly flustered and yearning way.)

It was Joe who reached for Shasha’s head first after a few moments, Shasha got the idea and brought their head to Joe’s hand. There was another pause before Joe moved their head to truly kiss Shasha, on the lips, for longer than half a second. They stayed like that for a while, the lunch had been entirely forgotten at this point, the both of them far far too enraptured in the moment. At least until Shasha’s stomach growled, reminding them both that they only had a short moment of which to eat. (And a shorter moment still to cherish the feelings that the other had granted them.)

**Author's Note:**

> Canon has a large amount of fail right now so I'm applying fanfic. If these two don't kiss by the end of WonderLab I'm going to Riot.
> 
> Also Shasha had a salad for lunch or something healthy like that.


End file.
